Back to the Beginning
by Donar
Summary: After the war against Gaia Percy is send back to the beginning of his Adventures. Can do it better the second time or will he fail? Rated M to be on the safe side (in later chapters because of the Language).
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson and everything else from that Universe belongs to Rick Riordan!

Prologue

It was over, they had won but the price was too high. All this and more Percy shot through the head as he the battlefield at the foot of Mount Olympus viewed. Gods, demigods and their allies, all they had suffered heavy losses.

Hephaestus had lost all of his children irrevocably.  
Aphrodite was crying on the floor, and she too had lost all her children.

Ares, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis and all the other Olympians were crying on, even Hera was crying on, even if they hated the half-gods, they were family and now hundreds of death lay at the foot of their original homeland. The home they about to the last breath, and sometimes with more than that, protected. They had all lost children or protégés (in Artemis fall).

It was ironic. Although Poseidon and Percy fight the hardest battle had taken part in, they were only slightly injured, unlike to the other. Four-fifths of the demigods were dead; almost all of the lower gods were forced to fade in the fight against Gaia. It would be years take up the gods had recovered. And decades before the start demigods again could even begin to think to share the camp. There were neither Greeks nor Romans enough to form two camps.

"I wonder if Gaia helped Kronos to put himself back together. I mean you started nearly 80 years with it. Had the fight Kronos was not against, then we would have better chances. We had more demigods, you would be rested. "Percy lifted a hand to the comments of the gods."Please, even your children knew that the battle against Typhoon took a toll. It was one of the reasons why we have trained so hard. Our parents took us more than ever. "

"You're right son, none of us were really prepared to go into battle, be it against Typhoon, the giants or Gaia. Well except Ares, Artemis and I. If only I because Oceanus is almost regular attacking me. I think, no I know that it is time for I to defeat Oceanus. "Poseidon spoke in a calm tone of voice specific." While I have no idea how long the fight is. But I have an idea how I can force him to fade. Maybe without his annoying disturbances, I can help the Mortals in cleaning the oceans and rivers. Mhh, so much to do, so little helpers at hand, mhh, I'll have to be careful how to approach this fight... "Poseidon closed during the last sentence his eyes, sat on a stone on the ground and began to mumble to himself.

"It is time for us to return back to America." Zeus spoke to the Olympians. Turning towards the demigods he said. "We meet all the Camp half blood. There we will jointly honor the dead and start rebuilding. "

Together teleported the Olympians the dead and see for yourself.

"All right, people, help the wounded to board the ships. We are on the journey home." The cheering was muted, which was understandable after a long bloody battle.

Percy knew that he could not show any weakness at the moment. Whether he felt on the inside as if once again he was taking a dip in the River Styx or not. He had also lost loved ones in battle. Grover died as he protected injured, Annabeth took the anti-Athena-giants to death. The list of dead friends was long. Too long.

It took them two days to return to the camp. During these two days, the survivors began to mourn and Percy was only at night, when all others soundly slept the sleep of the weary, the possibility of shedding tears for his lost friends. For he was the only surviving leader of both camps. The others relied on him to stay strong when you could not. And especially on the way Home his strength was needed because he was the shoulder to cry on which the others could.

After the memorial service for the nearly 400 dead heroes of the Battle of Mount Olympus, as all were already asleep or in Artemis case doing duty, Percy found him unable to sleep in the cabin Poseidon, at the moment the cabin was too narrow and full of memories of his friends. After a short walk, he found himself lying on the beach watching the stars again.

'A shooting star. I wish I could back to the museum, where everything started. I would have the chance to change so many things, to save so many lives. '

Suddenly surrounded him in a golden glow and talked for three voices: "So be it Perseus Achilles Jackson, we the Fates give you the chance to change history. Good luck young hero again the weight of the world is loaded on your shoulders. Are you ready to take it? "

And everything went black.

Reviews please and if someone found a mistake, PM me and i will look into it.

Flames, don't try won't even look twice at them. Constructive critic is always welcome.

Greets  
Donar


	2. AN

AN

just a short AN to say that i didn't forget to update, in the next Chapter are a few explanations and i have to get them right so that i can use them later again. I try to update latest Sunday, but i can't promise it.

For all who didn't see: There is a Poll on my Profile for the Parring.

Thanks for the reviews, fav. and alerts :=) it's nice to see that you like the start of the story.

The second Chapter will be replacing this AN.

Greets

Donar


End file.
